This invention relates to a cat litter device that addresses the difficulties of disposal of used cat litter, making it possible to easily discard the used filler at much more frequent intervals to most effectively control the unpleasant odors associated with feline waste.
Various forms of feline waste collection and disposal devices have been utilized by cat owners in the past, with all being essentially the same in appearance and function. Typically, these containers capitalize on the natural instinct of cats to deposit their wastes in a granular medium that they can dig into, and then cover over. The variety of materials used as filler are chosen for their ability to absorb liquids and dry solids, thereby controlling odors somewhat until the pet owner has the opportunity to discard all or part of the contents. The level of odor control is determined by the degree of dessication afforded by the particular choice of filler medium, and the frequency of disposal. Because of the considerable labor required to totally change the litter, most cat owners tend to sift the solids and super saturated litter by hand daily, and then completely replace the contents at least once a week (more often depending on the number of animals sharing the litter pan).
Because this entire process is tedious, and requires much physical contact with the animal wastes, attempts have been made in the past to deal with animal excretions more easily. Most previous devices have proven large and complex by design, expensive and impractical in a home environment.
Examples of prior art describe various apparatus intended to limit the labor and physical contact with the waste products. These devices are generally of two types. The first, as disclosed in Wheeler U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,625, receives the soiled litter in an airtight compartment. When the compartment is full the contents are manually emptied.
Cotter U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,827 discloses another storage type device of a portable variety that also requires the pet owner to dispose of soiled litter that has been allowed to collect over a period of time.
The second type are those that literally flush like a commode, as disclosed in Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,416.
Knochtel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,414 PA1 Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,763 PA1 Dingler U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,645 PA1 Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,555
all disclose similar devices that require permanent connection to a clean water supply and a sewer system via a drain.
Piccone U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,634 discloses a device that is permanently mounted on an existing commode's bowl.
None of the prior inventions utilizes the unique aspects that the herein described device addresses.